A Marauders Tale
by wickedwillowtree
Summary: The marauders first encounter seen through the eyes of Sirius Black. Staring on the train ride their first year and ending after the sorting. (short and sweet.. be nice it my first fic! please review!)
1. The first encounter

A Marauders Tale 

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer:I own nothing…it all belongs to the amazing and fabulous Mrs. Rowling!

" Mum, I really do think that my tie is straight enough." A pleading Sirius stammered.

"If I don't go soon ill miss the train. Would you want to be the reason I did not get a wizzarding education? It will be all your fault if I am stuck here and have to live like a muggle…on the streets, all because I missed the train."

At the idea of her son having _anything_ to do with muggles, she stopped. Followed closely by a quick slap on the cheek.

"Don't you let me ever catch you talking of living like a muggle! Now go before you miss the train." His mother replied holding back the tears_. A Black could NEVER cry in a public place like this, with all these people watching!_ " And Sirius, do the Blacks honor."

Finally free of this overbearing mothers grasp Sirius headed on the train. All the while wondering whom he would sit with. If worst came to worse he would sit with Bella. He shuddered at the thought, he would rather sit alone than with that insufferable brat. He liked his last idea better. Toward the back of the train he found one compartment occupied by a scrawny looking boy about his own age. He was all wrapped up in a blanket and looked a bit frightened. Figuring that he could peacefully relax here, he asked if he could stay. And the boy nodded.

As the train started out of the station Sirius looked out the window, and was not at all surprised to see that his mother had fled. He knew that she was morning the separation from her son and was disheveled that her husband would not accompany them to the station. So in attempt to not show emotion in public, she had fled to the safety of her home.

Sirius was not the least bit surprised, for he knew the rules, and he knew that his father had far more important things to do than see him on some stupid train. Stupid it may be, but it was his first time, he was a first year…he could have at least said good-bye that morning. Instead his mum told Sirius that he had left early for work. But no matter that was in the past, and he had more pressing matter at hand. What house would he be sorted into?

Even in his over-imitative head he could come up with no room of discussing for what house he would be in. Hell, he was even wearing a green tie, which matched his fathers old snake cuff links. But is Slytherin where he wanted to be? Is that where is heart is? Is he as cruel as his cousin, as heartless as his father?

"STOP" he suddenly shouted aloud. Which startled his sleeping companion.

'Um…sorry…" am embarrassed Sirius commented about his outburst.

He was making his head go numb, he was not ALOWED to have these thoughts and doubts. By this point they were well into the train journey, and since he had completely awaken his compartment companion he decided to make small talk.

" Hi, I am Sirius Black," and as an afterthought he added, "…I am not crazy."

At this the other boy smiled and sheepishly nodded.

"I am Remus Lupin. A first year, how about you?"

Sirius nodded in reply, and just as he was coming up with another frivolous question the compartment door burst open. In stepped a wider boy, about their same age. He reminded Sirius of a little ball. Both Sirius and Lupin were staring up at the new arrival expectantly. And just as suddenly as he came he broke into fervent talk, making wild guessers and then left. Leaving a dumfounded Lupin and Sirius staring at each other.

Lupin was the first to recover. " Basing my beliefs on his crude motions and rushed language, I think he wants us to follow him."

Sirius smirked, nodded and stood. Lupin followed.


	2. Saving Each other

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer:I own nothing…it all belongs to the amazing and fabulous Mrs. Rowling!

The narrow hall was suddenly jammed with the occupants of the compartments. Some protruding out their heads while others had their whole bodies out in the hall, all looking toward the front. Lupin and Sirius pushed their way up there, only to find two boys pointing their wands at each other, both with pure hatred written on their faces.

Sirius recognized them both instantly, one as a Potter and the other a Snape. He had seen much too much of Severs over his time at home not to recognize him. That horrific crooked nose, and slimy hair. Sirius had hated him the moment he had first met him, back when he was five. Then when the Black family moved up in social rank, and they were no longer allowed to associate with the Snape's, it had been a very blissful day for Sirius.

Now for that Potter. Sirius had heard too many 'horror' stories about what blood trading people the Potters were. All of those stories were followed with the same picture of a certain Potter shaking a muggles hand. Sadly, Sirius had stopped hearing _tha_t story a few years ago. But another one, which actually made his spin shiver every time he heard it, replaced that story. The story of how we…how _his_ father, had put that blood trader in place….of how we not need to worry about the Potter's madness affecting others any longer. Oddly enough, Sirius was sure he was staring at that very Potter. He looked just like the man in the picture, but younger… and alive. Sirius guessed that it was the deceased son.

At the moment Sirius felt complete understanding toward the Potter. He knew he shouldn't, but who could like Severus? Sirius looked at Lupin who was utterly confused, and shrugged his shoulders. He wondered what the two were fighting over?

" Are you honestly telling me that you believe wizards to be above muggles? Is your brain that small? If it were not for them, how would we be getting to Hogwarts? They created the train, you know!" the certain Potter yelled at Severus.

"Oh please, if it was not for us they would be long dead by now! And it does not help us out if you people keep inter-breeding with _them…" _

"You make them sound like a different type of animal, like the are savage…"

"STUPI-

ACCIO WANDS.

Cried Sirius, he was not going tolerate that rat hurting someone, even if it was a Potter. Now that he was holding three wands in his hands, the duelers were staring at him as well as the audience.

"Now honestly, we have not even made it to school and we are already doing magic!" a little sparkle shone in Sirius eyes. Is that really necessary Snape? Also we all have our own political opinions, but that does not mean we duel dirty, Snape?" Sirius hated people who cast spells when their opponents back was turned, or in this case in the middle of his sentence. "Bye the way I am Sirius Black, I am quite sure you are a Potter. Correct?"

He nodded in mild surprise.

"Right then," continued Sirius. " If you are going to duel, at least do it properly. Here" Sirius tossed back their wands and a glint returned to his eyes. " Now when I say go, go…I think we should just uses the basics. Nothing _two_ serious…

"Break it up, Break it up. What do we have here?"

Upon hearing a prefects voice all the children scattered. At which point Sirius turned toward Lupin and they began retreating when someone called out. "Hey, Black…over here." And Sirius was pulled in the opposite direction, into a compartment closely followed by Remus. Once the door was shut both boys were staring at none other than the certain Potter.

"Since you saved me from Snape's spell, I decided to save you from the prefect. My compartment was closer than yours. If you had gone back to yours you would have been caught."

A sinister simile crept upon Sirius' face. "You realize that we aren't 'allowed' to talk to each other."

"Sorry, I have a knack for breaking the rules." Said Potter cunningly. "Dido." said Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

Silent smile broke out over all three of the boy's faces and which quickly morphed into a fit of chuckles.

"So I am James, you are Sirius and you are?" directing this comment at Remus.

"Remus Lupin. And I am quite aware that no one will know, a Potter and Black both just saved each others hides."

Again appeared the sneaky smiles, the three had become friends forever.

In a short while the food cart came around and the boys had nice bit of fun reading the chocolate frog cards and telling each other about their families. At one point the same informant that had told Remus and Sirius about the duel came in to tell them that they should get their robes on. When he turned to leave Remus told him that he should stay and talk with them. The boy looked grateful and stayed. His name was Peter Petregriew.


	3. How Sirius life changed forever

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer:I own nothing…it all belongs to the amazing and fabulous Mrs. Rowling!

"First 'ea over 'ear. This 'ay."

A huge giant called. Sirius thought that this must be the defuse Hargid who his father looked down upon so much. But then again his father looked down upon the Potters and Sirius really like James.

As the huge oak doors opened the first years look in amazement at the grand entry hall. Sirius had heard stories about this place but nothing could compare to actually being there. Watching that golden light pour out into the dark night was spectacular. Professor McGonagall ushered them inside and told them to wait for a moment. Then she disappeared behind another set of oversized doors. They were all looking around in aw, when it struck Sirius what was about to happen, the Sorting. This was the event that he had been secretly dreading for months. What if he was not sorted into Slytherin? He sure knew dam well that Potter would be in Gryffindor, his whole family before him had. Which is why Sirius was so scared, his whole family had been in Slytherin. But he did not want to be. NO…NO…he must not think these thoughts, he belonged in Slytherin. Then, with a heavy heart Sirius followed Professor McGonagall into the sorting room.

It was amazing and he though that the first hall was cool? It was nothing in comparison to this. There were four tables where the rest of the students sat, obviously in their houses. Wait, his mother had told him to look at something when he got into the great hall…what was it? Right, the ceiling …WOW, it was the sky, but it was inside, the sky… his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden talking of the sorting hat, as it broke into song.

To sort you into houses

Is my role

Scared, as I may be

For what will be the toile?

Unity is all that will save

Us from his mighty grasp

And by dividing you

I break that sacred clasp

Gryffindor begs for the brave

Who posses his mighty wit

While Hufflepuff takes them all

She does not wish to split

Ravenclaw gets the intellects

Who have the gift of mentality

But Slytherin only wants the cunning

Whose blood is of pure nationality

Now you know the founders four

Desires of who to teach

But will these thoughts impair our judgment

Morphing into a thirsty leech

Or will our psyche take control

Clearing away the discord

Only you can stop it

Only you can kill the lord

So I warned you, advised you

You have heard my plea

So let the sorting begin

As the founding fathers wanted it to be.

As the hat concluded the audience broke out into applause. _Sirius did wonder how his father had thought this hat to be dim witted. But this had not been the first thing that Sirius did not agree with his father, especially about this school._

Then Professor McGonagall started calling out names: Abri, Anna and so on, and on… Black, Sirius.

_Wow he had not really been paying attention and just was clapping with everyone else, but now it was his turn. Oh Dam, it was this accursed moment in time, this moment that he had been dreading … as he walked to the hat all he wanted to do was run and hid behind the Professors table. No, he was a strong Black, he would be in Slytherin…the was nothing to be afraid of…_

As he placed the hat on everything around him went black. The hat fell over his eyes and it began talking to him. Or was it talking to itself? Sirius could not tell. All he knew was that his heart was racing so hard inside his chest that he could feel it in his head.

" Yes.. .Yes…you are a Black…now really calm down Sirius there is nothing to fear…I realize that you are some-what of a special case."

" What in the blood-hell did mean, 'special case' he was a Black. End of story. Slytherin."

" Ah, but I am afraid not Sirius, you see I do not sort based on last name. But based on your heart."

" You can read my thoughts?" thought a startled Sirius.

"Why yes, of course, I am sitting on your head after all… now back to the matter at hand. I grant you that most believe that you should be in Slytherin, and you sure do have the background and cunning to do so…but your heart and bravery would surely place you in Gryffindor…"

" Was it mental, a BLACK in GRIFFENDORE?"

" The hat sighed, now really, we have already been through that I do not sort based on last name! You cannot hide your feelings from me Sirius, I see though your façade. I know your beliefs are not what your father thinks, I know your true attitude toward your cousin, I know about your friendship with Potter…now all I need to do is prove it to you. Sadly, I cannot do such things, but I can advise you. Make friends, keep James and try to fit in, don't let them bully you out..."

"OMFG was he really going to put me in Gryffindor?" His mother's last piercing word rang in his ear…" …do the Blacks honor…"

" Please listen, I know your heart, and I know that you are just scared of your parents reaction to this decision, but Sirius, I know that this is where you belong and one day, sooner than you think, you will thank me for what I am doing for you…

WAIT! To late. The words had already left his mouth.

GRFFINDORE 

The End


End file.
